Colin Phelps
Colin Phepls był pacjentem z wysokim stadium raka w szpitalu w Duke, którego Caroline Forbes napoiła swoją krwią, aby sprawdzić, czy jest ona w stanie uzdrowić człowieka z nowotworu. Przez chwilę jego stan gwałtownie się poprawił, lecz była to jedynie cisza przed burzą. Wampirza krew przyśpieszyła rozwój komórek rakowych, a następnie go zabiła. Mężczyzna po przemianie przyszedł do domu Caroline, ponieważ perswazja, którą zatarła jego wspomnienia, minęła. Chociaż doktor Laughlin i inni próbowali go ratować, guzy cały czas rosły, chociaż był wampirem. Mężczyznę zabił Damon Salvatore, kiedy Colin prosił o śmierć, aby nie musiał wiecznie żyć w niekończącej się agonii. Sezon 6 thumb|left|222px|Caroline poi Colina swoją krwią.W Woke Up With a Monster, Caroline postanawia sprawdzić na Colinie, czy wampirza krew jest w stanie uzdrowić pacjenta z raka. Stan mężczyny poprawia się - odzyskuje apetyt, wstaje z łóżka - jednak jest to chwilowe. W nocy guzy pękają, a on umiera w katuszach. thumb|left|222px|Colin przychodzi do Caroline.W Prayer For the Dying, Colin staje się wampirem i odzyskuje wspomnienia, które uprzednio zatarła mu Caroline. Mężczyzna przypomina sobie jej dane i przychodzi pod jej dom. Wchodząc do środka, pyta dziewczynę, co mu zrobiła i mdleje. W czasie kiedy jest on nieprzytomny, wampirzyca kładzie go na sofie i przeciera jego twarz ręcznikiem. Do pomieszczenia wchodzi Stefan, którego panna Forbes uprzednio poinformowała o pojawieniu się chorego z Duke. Salavtore'a chwilę z nią rozmawia, wypytując o szczegóły pojawienia się Colina, po czym odsłania zasłonę, chcąc sprawdzić, jak zareaguje nieprzytomny na światło słoneczne. thumb|222px|Rezonans magnetyczny mózgu Colina zrobiony przez Jo.Jego skóra przypala się, a on odwraca twarz z grymasem bólu. Stefan stwierdza, że jest wampirem. Nie tracąc czasu zabiera go do szpitala w Whitmore, gdzie doktor Lauglin porównuje dwa rezonansy Colina - pierwszy, zrobiony w zeszłym tygodniu pokazuje jednego guza, drugi - kilka. Starszy Salvatore mówi, iż chociaż nie jest lekarzem, łapie, że facet ma przechlapane. Stefan wyciąga wniosek, iż wampirza krew go nie uleczyła, a jedynie przyśpieszyła rozwój raka i go zabiła. Później mężczyzna w swojej sali zadaje sobie ciosy w brzuch metalowym stojakiem.thumb|left|222px|Colin próbuje się zabić. W tym samym momencie Colin pada, a za nim widać Damona, który trzyma jego serce w dłoni. Chociaż Care jest zbulwersowana jego czynem, on odpowiada, iż tylko spełnił jego życzenie. Moce i zdolności |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - duch jest nieśmiertelny, będzie istniał zawsze i nigdy nie umrze. *'Opętanie' - duch może manipulować sobą tak, by sprawiać wrażenie osoby żywej duszą, umysłem oraz ciałem. *'Teleportacja' - duchy, dzięki nadprzyrodzonym mocom, mogą przenosić się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. *'Nienamacalność' - duchy nie mogą mieć fizycznego kontaktu z światem żywych, jeśli nie mają wystarczająco mocnego punktu zaczepienia w postaci medium. *'Zdolności wampirów' - jeżeli duch umiera jako wampir, posiada umiejętności swojej rasy. |-|Jako wampir (dawniej)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów' - mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością oraz obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Słabości |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Izolacja' - duch może komunikować się z ludźmi jedynie za pośrednictwem medium, bądź czarownicy. Jednakże, jeżeli taka osoba zechce odwołać ducha, będzie on musiał zniknąć na owe żądanie. *'Magia' - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, duchy są podatne na czary. |-|Jako wampir (dawniej)= *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce przez dłuższy czas spowoduje jego trwałą śmierć. Stefan w ten sposób sprawdził czy Colin został przemieniony - odsłonił światło, które poparzyło mężczyznę.thumb|222px|Światło słoneczne. *'Werbena '- po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u thumb|222px|Damon wyrywa Colinowi serce.wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. Właśnie ono było przyczyną zgonu Colina. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde '- owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Wystąpienia Sezon 6 *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' Ciekawostki *Colin był pierwszym człowiekiem chorym na raka, który został napojony wampirzą krwią. *Był drugim nieudanym wampirem stworzonym przez Caroline Forbes. Pierwszym był Jesse. **Obaj byli czarnoskórzy. *Nawet po przemianie w wampira, Colin miał komórki rakowe w swoim ciele, które ciągle się rozrastały i sprawiały, że żyłby w wiecznym bólu. Zaradził temu Damon, zabijając go poprzez wyrwanie mu serca. Galeria Normal tvd611 1485.png Normal tvd611 1391.png colin3.png colind.png Colin_6x12.gif TVD 0325.png Colincare.png Colinwyrwanieserca.png Colin.png Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie gościnne